1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the catalytic degassing of sulfur.
2. Description of the Art
Hydrogen sulfide and hydrogen polysulfide are present in Claus sulfur. To avoid problems and meet sulfur requirements, the sulfur is "degassed" to remove these contaminants by mechanical means, catalytic means or a combination of both. Sulphur, No. 173, July-August, 1984, pages 36-37, describes degassing of liquid sulphur in which catalysts are not generally used but when present are commonly ammonia, ammonium salts or organic nitrogen compounds, e.g., DIPA (diisopropylamine). Schicho, C. M. et al., CEP, October, 1985, pages 42-44, describe the addition of an unnamed catalyst solution to the sulfur pit and the use of lead sulfide added to a molten sulfur sample as a catalyst in the analytical procedures of the process. Use of lead sulfide as the degassing catalyst was considered unsatisfactory by the authors because of the undesirability of introducing lead into admixture with the sulfur in the pit.